Al borde del Abismo
by FandiFlower12
Summary: Peng ha decidido volver al Valle. Todo parece ir bien, pero cuando una niña lo empieza a seguir, descubrira que la locura puede venir dentro de la mas inocente envoltura. PengXOc
1. Prologo

**Etto…Hola. Soy Fandiflower12, y este es mi primer fanfic. El protagonista será Peng (Para los que no han visto la serie, es el sobrino de Tai Lung) y todos los personajes son humanos, pero en la Antigua China. Espero que les guste y que alguien deje un review:) **

**Prologo**

General POV.

Era un atardecer hermoso y tranquilo, que dominaba todo el Valle de la Paz. Todos los adultos estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, mientras los niños se divertían con lo primero que encontraban. En la entrada del Valle, un adolescente de aproximadamente 13 años se sonreía mientras entraba y avanzaba hasta el palacio, ignorando por completo las miradas curiosas y algún que otro suspiro de parte de alguna chica enamoradiza. Al pasar cerca de un charco, se podía admirar perfectamente su reflejo, era un chico de estatura normal, delgado, de cabello gris y ojos amarillos, de rasgos felinos. Estaba vestido con una típica camisa china verde oscuro y pantalones cafés. Llego rápidamente a las escaleras, y en unos minutos ya las había subido, demostrando su gran habilidad fisica, aunque se detuvo en seco al llegar frente a la puerta, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Peng POV.

Un día. Eso es lo que tarde. Un día de viaje, un nuevo record. Pero al fin estoy aquí, El Valle de La Paz, mi nuevo hogar, o eso espero.

Ha pasado medio año desde que abandone el Kung Fu. Pero ya me decidí, voy a volver a practicar. Fueron necesarias muchas peleas contra bandidos para convencerme a mi mismo. Ojala me acepten otra vez.

Levante la vista, la puerta del Palacio ya no parecía tan ridículamente grande. Respire hondo, y toque la puerta.

Nadie respondió.

Volví a tocar, esta vez más fuerte, de inmediato escuche un "Ya voy".

"_Peng ¿Qué haces? No puedes volver, lo destruirás todo, al igual que tu tío"_

Otra vez mi Conciencia jugándome una mala pasada, muy tarde conciencia, están abriendo la puerta…

-¿Qué nece…? ¿Peng?- Mi viejo amigo, tan gordo y sonriente como siempre, ya me estaba dejando sin aire con uno de sus abrazos.

-Po, necesito aire.-Realmente apenas podía respirar

-Oh, lo siento. Pero ahora dime ¡¿Qué haces aquí!? ¿Bandidos? ¿Saqueadores? ¿Acosadoras?

-No, Po. Estoy bien. Solo…-Unas voces me interrumpieron

-¿Quién es, Po?- El Maestro Shifu se acerco, y casi dejo caer su bastón al verme-Hola Peng ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, pues…he cambiado de opinión. Quiero volver a entrenar. Si es que me lo permiten, claro.- En tu cara conciencia, ya lo dije. Po ya le esta diciendo a Shifu cosas como "Por favor, por favor ¿Siiiii? Hasta que le dijo que se callara, me miro y dijo

-Bienvenido de vuelta al palacio de Jade, Peng.

Peng 1, Conciencia 0

Fin Prologo

**Perdón si es algo corto, pero es el prologo :) Quisiera darle las gracias a Shanya and Ty-rex, me dieron muy buenos consejos, y creo que sin su ayuda no habría podido escribir esto :) Así que espero que les guste y dejen un review, y también agradecería mucho la critica constructiva, pero no sean muy rudos por favor. **

**Pastelito Fuera!**


	2. Canela

**He aquí yo con el segundo capitulo! **

**Espero que les guste **

"**Kung fu Panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes, no hago dinero con esto y no recuerdo lo que venia después"**

**Cap 1: Canela**

General POV

La semana después de volver paso rápidamente. Peng fue muy bien recibido por los Cinco, y en dos días ya había recuperado el tiempo perdido. Hasta el mismo se asombro de lo fácil que habían sido las cosas. Pero, noto que cada vez que bajaba a la aldea, veía a una niña por todas partes. Tenia el cabello blanco y ojos azules, parecía un año menor que el. Ella en si no le preocupaba, pero le asustaba un poco el hecho de que le siguiera a todos lados.

Cuando se lo menciono a Shifu, el simplemente le recomendó que fuera a hablar con ella, y cuando por fin junto el valor necesario, bajo las escaleras rápidamente para no poder arrepentirse a ultimo momento. Busco a la niña, y la encontró casi de inmediato, ya que estaba detrás de el.

Peng POV

Ok, esa niña si que asusta. Es peor que un Ninja. Tranquilo Peng, solo ve y pregúntale por que te sigue…

-Oye, niña

-¿Canela?

-¿Como te llamas?

-Cane…la!

-Ok… ¿Por que me sigues?

-!Canela!

-Ah?

-Canela, canela, Canela!

¿Que rayos le pasa? ¡!¿Que no sabe hablar o que?!

Cuando le iba a volver a hablar, la niña no estaba por ninguna parte. Mejor le pregunto a los Cinco, puede que sepan sobre ella.

Aunque no se porque sabrían…

General POV

Peng subió las escaleras rápidamente. Antes de entrar, Tigresa abrió la puerta, y por poco lo golpea en la cara.

-Disculpa Peng ¿Por qué el apuro?

-Tengo… que hablar… con el Maestro…Shifu-Hablaba entrecortado, cansado por la subida.

-Oye, ¿Pero quien es la niña que vino contigo?

-¡¿QUE?! – Peng volteo, y vio a la niña, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, mirándolo fijamente. Sin responder, entro corriendo al palacio. Tigresa cerró la puerta, muy confundida, pero apenas se alejo un poco, la niña la abrió y entro, yendo exactamente por el mismo camino que Peng.

-Con el Maestro Shifu-

Shifu se encontraba en el Salón de Formación, junto a Po, Mono y Mantis. El meditaba, mientras Mono y Mantis miraban a Po, ya que habían hecho una apuesta, Mono decía que el no podría mantener el equilibrio en la Tortuga de Jade por mas de diez minutos, y Mantis (obviamente) voto a que si

-Ya van cinco minutos Po.-Mono parecía sorprendido de que aun no hubiera caído, y la verdad, Mantis igual lo estaba, pero a Po no le importaba, ya que se estaba quedando dormido.

En ese momento, Peng entro, distrayendo a Po y haciendo que cayera, lo que causo que recibiera una golpiza de parte de los guerreros de madera.

-lo siento- Peng ni siquiera lo miro y avanzado directamente hacia Shifu-Maestro…

-¿Qué pasa, Peng?-Shifu se levanto y camino hacia el, con una poco disimulada cara de impaciencia.

-¿Recuerda a la niña de la que le hable?

-¿La que te sigue a todas partes? ¿Qué pasa con…?-Shifu no continuo con la oración, ya que la niña entro riendo y se paro al lado de Peng. –Ah, hola ¿Cómo te llamas, hija?

-¡Canela!

-¿Canela?

-¡Canela!

-¿tu nombre es Canela?

-¡Canela!

*FacePalm*

-Eso quería avisarle, maestro.- dijo Peng.

-Con que solo dice Canela… dime Peng ¿Sabes algo sobre ella, aparte de… esto?

-No, maestro.

-Bueno, como no sabemos su nombre, por el momento le llamaremos Canela, de acuerdo?

-Si, maestro.

-Entonces… CUIDADO!- Mientras estaban todos ocupados, Canela había estado jugando con la Ordalía de los Cien Arqueros, y accidentalmente hizo que todas las flechas se dispararan hacia ella. Todos estaban corriendo a ayudarla, pero saco un cuchillo de un bolsillo en su pantalón, y con el desvío cada flecha, sin quitar en ningún momento su sonrisa y riendo de vez en cuando.

-Eso estuvo bárbaro!-Po parecía ser el único que no tenía la mandíbula cerca del piso. Canela volteo y apenas avanzo unos pasos, se tropezó y callo, empezando a llorar. Peng miro a donde se suponía que debían estar Po, Mono, Mantis y Shifu, solo para ver que se habían ido tan rápido que aun el bastón de Shifu estaba ahí girando.

-Cobardes….¿Ahora que hago?- Canela aun lloraba en el piso. Peng le ayudo torpemente a pararse y la acompaño a una fuente que estaba cerca. Se notaba que nunca le había tocado consolar a una niñita. Trato de lavarle la cara y parecía que le estaba dando un baño. Le decía que no llorara y le hablaba un rollo sobre Shifu y los Cinco y el palacio y etc.

Vagamente Canela comprendió que el no sabia que hacer y decidió hacerle la tarea mas fácil lavándose ella misma la cara, le sonrío y lo abrazo de sorpresa-Canela!

-Pues parece que le gustas-Shifu los miraba con una sonrisa-Pues, ya hable con los cinco. Canela se queda aquí hasta que alguien la venga a buscar.

**Ola k ase? Nah, espero que este capitulo les halla gustado **

**Antes de que se me olvide: la niña de la imagen de portada es Canela.**

**mrcazadormaster2013: Gracias Cazador, espero que este capitulo igual te guste **

**Desiderius Helmschmied: Gracias, me encanta el personaje de Peng, y yo tampoco he visto fanfics con Peng de protagonista, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado **

**david chacon: Gracias, espero que este capitulo igual te guste **

**shanya and ty-rex: Hubieran visto mi reacción al ver su review **** no tengo palabras para agradecerles, asi que me limitare a reperir lo de siempre, espero que este capitulo les guste **

**Pastelito Fuera **


	3. Las actividades de Canela

**Perdon por tardar tanto! Acabo de salir del primer bloqueo creativo en mi vida (Se hace bolita) Jue horrible!**

"**Kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes, todo es propiedad de dreamworks"**

**Cap 3: Las actividades de Canela**

"_Yo nunca quise que estuvieras aquí"_

"_Lamentablemente tus superiores son unos cobardes"_

"_Tu eres mas cobarde al matar usando mi cuerpo, sin razón alguna"_

"_Ay Ay, ¿la niñita se cree filosofa?"_

"_No me llames niñita"_

"_Será mejor que te calles, puedo acabar con este débil cuerpo tuyo cuando se me de la gana"_

"_Desearía ser una asesina"_

* * *

General POV

Calor.

Esa era la definición de ese día.

Calor. Y _Mucho._

Parece que el Sol se había puesto como meta quemar la tierra poco a poco.

Y _especialmente _al Valle de la Paz.

Todos los habitantes por el calor parecían zombies

Pero había una a la que al parecer el calor la ponía ridículamente activa y risueña.

Y Era Canela.

Sacando a todos de quicio con sus ganas de jugar.

Y el pobre de Peng estuvo obligado a salir a cuidarla.

En un momento, ella (con su lenguaje a base de canelas) le "pidio" que la esperara un momento. Peng se quedo bajo un techo, de forma de que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba bajo la sombra y la otra en el sol.

-¡Canela!

- Oye ¿A dónde, fuis…?- Peng fue interrumpido por un te helado que casi le rompe la mandíbula, cortesía de Canela que se lo quería dar lo antes posible y no hallo nada mejor que lanzárselo.

-¡AU!

-Cane, canela…- Peng dejo de sobarse la mandíbula y levanto la vista, viendo a Canela con una extraña sonrisa y _otro_ te helado, pidiéndole con gestos que lo tomara.

_Y algo paso_

Por un segundo, al pestañear Peng vio todo con colores invertidos, Canela estaba ahí, pero su sonrisa habia cambiado a una expresión de profunda tristeza, y sin mover ni un poco sus labios, su voz dijo _"Sálvame"._

-Ah?-

-¡Canela!- Peng volvió en si cuando Canela puso el te helado cerca de su boca y le dio golpecitos con el en los labios. Se río un poco nervioso y lo acepto, y luego Canela se fue a mirar a unos pajaritos, con lo que Peng aprovecho de pensar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"¿A que se referiría con "Sálvame"?" Según se, no tiene que ser salvada de nadie aquí. ¿Y por que los colores invertidos? Aunque se veía linda con pelo negro y ojos rojos…. ¡AHH concéntrate Peng! Vaya, aquí viene, será mejor que volvamos al Palacio, se hace de noche"

Peng se levanto y le hizo señas a Canela para que le siguiera, aunque mientras subían las escaleras, Peng no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodo por el hecho de que Canela caminaba literalmente pegada a el. Y por el hecho de las risas que soltaron Mono y Mantis al verlo pasar.

Y cuando por fin logro que Canela se fuera a dormir, un hecho volvió a su mente.

"_Salvame"_

**Lo seeeeee. Cap aburrido u.u pero tenia que tener algo de calma, en el siguiente empiezan las cosas de verdad, jeje.**

**Desiderius Helmschmied :** Gracias! Tus reviews siempre me alegran el dia :)

**shanya and ty-rex:** Ay, sus conversaciones me matan :) Espero que no te halla molestado mucho con Canela, pero con lo que pase después puede que no la quieras tanto, jijiji :)

**Ely 27:** Onechan! Gracias, espero que te halla gustado :)

**Pastelito Fuera!**


	4. Tijeras

**(Hace reverencias) No tengo excusa para no subir cap, perdónenme!**

**Aviso: Este capitulo será algo…violento y sangriento, así que si no les gusta, lárguense! Ok no, pero no quiero que pierdan su inocencia u.u**

"**Kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes, todo es propiedad de DreamWorks"**

**Cap 4: Tijeras**

General POV

Todo fue normal el día siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente.

Los Cinco entrenaban y protegían el valle de uno que otro bandido, el maestro Shifu meditaba, y Po estaba siendo Po.

HASTA que 5 días después (redoble de tambores imaginario e.e)

*En el restaurante del Señor Ping*

Los cinco, Po, Shifu, Peng y Canela se encontraban en el restaurante del señor Ping (nomedigas) por…ninguna razón en especial, solo para ir a comer y divertirse un rato. Y de paso molestar un poco a Peng.

-¿Y cuando es la boda?-Mono y Mantis ya se habían convertido en… los encargados de hacerlo sentir incomodo, y con razón, ya que Canela simplemente lo acosaba siempre.

-¡Mono! ¡Mantis! ¡Dejen de molestarlo!-Y Víbora era la que lo defendía.

Canela solo se reía.

-¡Peng! ¡Por fin te encuentro!-Se sobresaltaron un poco al ver llegar a una niña de cómo la altura de Canela, de cabello castaño claro recogido en dos moños y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Eh….¿Te conozco?

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de tu amiga Lam?-

-¿Lam?

-¡Si

Fue una conversación agradable la que vino después, la típica de unos amigos que no se han visto en meses, aunque ninguno había notado que Canela tenia una mirada sombría, su sonrisa había desaparecido, y además había escrito la palabra "Muere" con sus fideos.

Apenas Lam se fue, la sonrisa de Canela volvió, aunque… se veía un poco… sicópata.

Cuando volvieron al palacio, Todos se fueron por su lado, y Canela "Desapareció" aunque nadie se preocupo demasiado.

Cuando Paso.

Se escucho un grito.

Los aldeanos salieron a ver lo que paso.

Peng bajo de inmediato, preocupado por que algo le hubiera pasado a uno de sus amigos.

Lo que le esperaba le perseguiría de por vida.

….

Lam

Sin vida

Con unas tijeras afiladísimas enterradas en el pecho.

…

(a la mañana siguiente)

Estaba despeinado.

Le habian salido ojeras.

Y temblaba

Aun no superaba el trauma de ver a su amiga muerta.

Canela aparecio atrás de el.

-No te preocupes…- Peng se sobresalto completamente, al trauma se le sumaba el hecho de que Canela repentinamente hablara. Se dio vuelta para pedirle explicaciones, pero se asusto al ver a Canela con una sonrisa sicopata y ojos sin pupilas ni brillo.

-Por que yo te protegere…Peng.

**Antes de que me maten, era necesario, repito, era necesario matar a algún amigo de Peng. Ódienme, están en su derecho :) **

**Shanya and ty-rex: Eaea, aun aman a Canela? ****Si es asi, en los siguientes cap tendran varias sorpresas :) Y no importa la tardanza, lo bueno es que dejaron review :) Los quiero :3**

**Anita23: emm, Gracias :) espero que este cap te guste.**

**Pastelito Fuera!**


End file.
